


THE LUCKIEST WOMXN ON THE EARTH

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Totally Fictional, fictional coupling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: First, I have to acknowledge that being a virgin in my mid 40's is highly unlikely in this day and age or any day and age.  But it's true.
Relationships: Hetero - Relationship, couples - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	THE LUCKIEST WOMXN ON THE EARTH

First, I have to acknowledge that being a virgin in my mid 40's is highly unlikely in this day and age. But it was true. I had very high expectations of any boyfriend, and there were not all that many of them which may have something to do with my being unusually tall for a girl. 6'1".

Truthfully, I did not love any of those guys so I would never allow the make-out sessions to go too far.  
Not that I am throwing any shade on people who have more casual sex, I just can't do it. Plenty of times I was jealous of the ones who could, but in the end, I was still a technical virgin. My girlfriends would tease that I was waiting for prince charming. I now realize I am sapiosexual and need someone my intellectual equal too. Anyways, I threw myself into my education, travel, teaching, and artistic endeavors. I feel it was all the blink of an eye. So much I wanted to accomplish it was easy to leave out looking for an imaginary soulmate.

Ten years ago, one of my friends had a friend that invited us both to a dinner party that would be attended by Keanu Reeves. I loved his work and admired his ethics but I did not know all that much about him. I was seated next to him for dinner and we struck up a conversation about the importance of words. His eyes sparkled when he got into an idea he was passionate about. We were the last to leave the table. Some people he knew got his attention and he excused himself to join them. I expected nothing to come from that meeting with him but the next day I had a text from the friend of the friend about illustrating a poem Keanu had written for her. They did not know how to go about publishing a book either so I put them in touch with Steidl in Germany.  
Anyone reading this story will know what happened next. Then we toured with the book. And it was wonderful to see and feel the enthusiasm for him where ever we went. It seemed everyone loved him. And he was all in for whatever needed to be done.  
On our downtime, we had wonderful discussions and so much in common. I was not admitting it but I was falling in love with a movie star. It was not like me. I was not going to be one of those womxn.

After the book tour I did not see him for a long time. He was always making movies and promoting his motorcycle business. I remained busy with several endeavors and trying to keep my head above water in the art world. You need a lot of money to stay  
afloat in LA. Without a regular job, it was a real hustle.

As the years went by I encouraged Keanu to write and we collaborated on another book and since he was starting to trust me he allowed us to create a publishing company together that was my idea. With art gala's always on the calendar I asked him if he was interested in going as my plus one.  
They really thrive on celebrity for donations and publicity you know. And the committee was thrilled to hear he would be attending.  
I offered to pick him up for the gala and he agreed. When I rang his bell he appeared to only be partially ready to attend the black-tie event. He asked me in and I helped him with the final touches. As I straightened his tie he leaned in and kissed me. That completely threw me off guard. All the years we had worked on various projects together he never gave any hint of being interested in me in that way. Very quietly he whispered that he was hoping we could get "better acquainted" after the event. He suggested we could make the event a short one and spend the evening at his house instead. At the gala, he took my hand on several occasions. After the photo op duties and cocktails we snuck out and I drove us back to his place. Then he clicked the garage door opener and I saw he had cleared out a place for my car. Once inside we got comfortable taking off our shoes and jacket and tie and my shawl. He again surprised me with a kiss that left little doubt that he wanted us to be more intimate. I knew I had to tell him that I was not experienced and did he realize he would be my first? This caught him off guard and I could see the confusion on his face. I made an attempt to explain how I never managed to have had real sex by this age but he just took my hand and led me to his bedroom. The inner sanctum. Although I had been to his house several times I had never seen it. He has a California king platform bed white on white in the center of the room with a skylight overhead. He began undressing while I watched. His eyes never left mine. Once he was naked he began kissing and fondling me through my evening gown and reached to unzip and let it fall to the floor. I shook off my inhibitions and removed my undergarments and he bent to mouth and fondle my breasts. Guiding me under the sheets he pressed his body against mine and I could feel his erection. Then maneuvering me onto my back and grinding his pelvis against mine and moaning with desire. I think I stopped breathing in anticipation of the moment of penetration but he was not in any hurry. His fingers stroked my pubic hair and made skillful circles on my clitoris. He explored inside with one finger then two and I knew I was dripping wet. He positioned his erection at my vagina and pushed the tip inside watching my face and whispered "OK?" I said yes and he started thrusting a little deeper with each push. His foreskin was rubbing me in all the right places and next thing I know I am in the throes of a long delicious climax and shortly after he did too.

He cuddled and nuzzled my neck and ear and asked if I was happy with this decision? I nodded and admitted it was all I had imagined it would be for my first time. He admitted that he had never been with a woman who had not had sex before so that was his first too. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of chilled white wine and peanut butter and honey sandwiches. He said we'd need the energy for our 2nd and third time...


End file.
